


HQ01

by 1222



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1222/pseuds/1222





	1. Chapter 1

*whistle blowing, signalling that the practice has ended*  

*the team started gathering around coach ukai*

 

\---------------------------------------------------START----------------------------------------------------

 

coach ukai               : so that's it for today's practice, good job.

takeda sensei          : as all of you know, you all did a great job on the  inter high match so we, coach ukai and I that is, decided to held a beach party 

team                         : BEACH PARTY?!?

coach ukai               : yes, a beach party. Takeda sensei already planned the  details so the only thing you need to do is                                                    pack the things you needed

takeda sensei          : the beach party will be an overnight so better bring a lot of clothes

yamaguchi               : tsukki, did you hear that? a beach party *excitement  can be heard in his voice*

tsukki                       : of course i did, i'm not deaf. *look at coach ukai* Coach can i not attend the beach party?

coach ukai               : no can do, all of us will attend the beach party

tanaka                      : all of us? it's a beach party so that means *looks at shimizu*

tanaka & noya         : KIYOKO SAN WILL WEAR A TWO PIECE. YOOSHAAAA!

shimizu                    : um, may I ask when is the party?

takeda sensei          : this weekend *smiles at shimizu*

shimizu                    : i can't join the beach party since my family and I are going somewhere this weekend

tanaka & noya         : THAT MEANS KIYOKO SAN CAN'T ATTEND THE PARTY. WHYYYYY

takeda sensei          : ah is that so. I guess I'll just move the beach party  *sighs*

shimizu                    : N-n-no! It's okay to continue the beach party without  me

hinata                       : but we wouldn't be complete without you *pouts*

shimizu                   : it's really okay besides you guys definitely needs some rest *smiles*

takeda sensei         : *sighs* i guess there's nothing that can change your mind. So that means we'll still continue even without  
                                    shimizu

tanaka & noya        : *cries*

coach ukai              : We'll meet at school around 5 AM. You guys better not be late.

team                        : OSU!

\-------------------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------------

 


	2. HQ02

\----------------------------------START----------------------------------------

*while walking home*

hinta               : say kageyama, what do you usually bring to the beach?

kageyama       : clothes of course, dumbass

hinata             : I KNOW THAT. WHO'S STUPID ENOUGH TO NOT BRING CLOTHES?

kageyama       : you

hinata              : *angry hinata noises*

suga                : *laughs at both* hinata when going to the beach, the  
                            important things to bring are swimming trunks,  
                            sunscreen, clothes and lastly....

hinata              : lastly???

kageyama       : a beach volleyball, am i right?

suga                : you're right *smiles*

hinata             : *taking down notes* swimming trunks, sunscreen,  
                           clothes, and beach volleyball

kageyama       : are you taking down notes? are you that stupid that  
                          you can't even remember those things?

hinata             : at least i take down notes, not like someone there who  
                          repeats the orders so that he won't forget it

kageyama      : WHAT. YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU LITTLE PUNK

hinata             : *rolls up sleeves* BRING IT ON

suga               :  you guys you shouldn't fight here *nervous laugh*  
                          this is bad

\---------------------------------END---------------------------------------


End file.
